Elder Scrolls: Lodoss
by Halfsprite
Summary: 50 millenia before Fourth Era of Nirn a cataclysmic event occured on the moon Vearth causing the extinction of 95% of its inhabiants, the Lodossians. The ancient Lodossians constructed a city sized battle spaceship Lumina & crashed landed on the land that would one day come to be known as Lodoss, a continent south of Tamriel. The Daedric Prince Abeloth covets its power!


Lodossians aka Druids are a race of sentient omnivorous humanoids who live on the continent of Lodoss; it is an continent south of Tamriel & is nearly twice its size. Lodossian myth tells of them having once inhabited the large blue moon named Vearth (which they call Ithaca, said to be apart of Lorkhan's mind made manifest upon his death) that orbits Nirn alongside Masser & Secundus (its smaller than the latter but larger than the former). This myth is actually true (although this knowledge has been lost throughout the ages, few Lodossians are even aware of this and thus most believe it to be a myth). Lodossians were once a highly technologically advanced people well established in space exploration and technology. Epitaph of the Moon: "In a distant era of Lodoss, a new hero shall arise & an old enemy shall reemerge, in triumph & eternal glory...or fall and ruin, the Daedric prince in league covets and plots...whether by design or fault shall give birth to a new era...be it eden or hell, if he should succeed all of Nirn shall surely be doomed... and should he fail shall be banished from this realm and Mundus freed from his grasp, the chosen gifted with the power of the moon shall set forth, bearing message from the divine...and shall determine the fates of all and illuminate the future, an ancient power in that forgotten land shall be rediscovered, laying dormant and shall bring forth either...salvation or...destruction...at the whim the of the wielder...the revelation of truth shall be revealed, ere the new dawn the vessel shall come alive anew, destinty in hand, her forsaken glory awoken yet shall not bring her children home...unless in they're hearts there it be and shall slumber in the depths forever more, bittersweet her broken promise."

Roughly 50 thousand years prior to the beginning of the 4th Era, a global catastrophic natural disaster occurred on Vearth that decimated the planet wiping out 95% of the Lodossian race and their once great civilization was destroyed & rendered their home planet virtually uninhabitable. Only a small portion of the remaining population were able to escape on an island sized spaceship christined Lumina that crashed landed on Nirn in the land that would one day come to be known as Lodoss which was unconcioussly terraformed by the essence of the daughter of Lorkhan; Soa the Moon Godess (birthed from his death) during her slumber (after her creations advanced in technology they abandoned her worship, heartbroken and deprived of the majority of her power fell into hiberation) and is responsible for the distinct landscapes, flora and fauna of Lodoss as she foreknew their coming doom in the far future but unable to communicate with them. The remains of the colossal spacecraft (called the "Ancient City of Lumina" by Lodossians) can still be seen today, stretching an astonishing 150 square miles and is mostly intact yet unfunctioning and almost unrecognizable due to being oxidized and nearly entirely overgrown with flora and fauna of the vast primal bioluminescent toxic forest of Illum where it crash landed. It did not crash initially upon arriving on Nirn but remained suspended in the atmosphere 1000 feet above sea level for 500 years until it's fuel reserves were severed due to a massive electrical storm causing the ship to crash into the primordial forest below it. Thus the surviving Lodossians were eventually forced to leave it behind and begin life anew (although there is rumors of a vast hidden underground city called Raftel hundreds of feet below Lumina). The continent of Lodoss is surrounded by the Waterfall of Enies; an enormous circular waterfall in the middle of the sea and one of the Towers of Nirn. Lodoss can vaguely be seen in the distance and itself is somehow surrounded by its own sea called Thalassa and supported by a gigantic vertical column of earth with underground waterways circulating the water of the sea in and out. This is how Lodoss is isolated from the rest of the world and so little information about it is available to the rest of Nirn. Travel to and from Lodoss is only possible by ship via the sea rising to create a path for ships by the will of Soa the Holy Mother whose power does not extend beyond Lodoss's Soa is more active in the lives of her people, religion is taken more seriously in Lodoss.

In the original events of Mundus the moon of Vearth, The Traveller constellation and the Lodossian race was destroyed before written history & thus no memory or mention of these things existed until the 4E 99 (when Nirn's moons mysteriously dissappeared and reappeared, Vearth remerged alongside Masser and Secunda, it is because of this some believe them to have come from the moon Vearth and are sometimes called the "moon people" but most dismiss this as silly superstition except the Khajiit who view them with reverence and Vearth became apart of their divine pantheon) yet due to a Dragon Break time was warped and a seperate timeline was created where the Lodossians, The Traveller constellation and Vearth did survive and the oppossing timelines merged with Vearth suddenly appearing between the other moons and the Lodossians were always aware of much of their history on Nirn whereas many members of other sentient races could not remember them ever existing despite historical written accounts in Tamriel (exept those with "new memories" etc.) causing conflicting accounts in Tamriel despite historical documents supporting their existence and created much controversy and confusion.

While still within their technological graces (pre-Lumina crashing), the ancient Druids constructed 6 towers scattered throughout Lodoss in the form of a 6 pointed star which when activated resonate with the Ether Tower on Vearth and supplies energy to Lumina as the Lodossians originally planned to return once enough time had passed to heal their ravaged home planet but this was forgotten over time & the Ether Towers became overgrown with moss and vines barely recognizable and now stand as mysterious monuments to their ancient monolithic society. One of these towers is located on an island known as the "Bless'd Isle" (or Isle of the Blessed) in an inland sea called the "Sea of Meredor" where many secrets of Lodossians past are kept hidden underground but is guarded by the Knights of Medhir (their sigil is a blue cross with a circle in the middle and each end upon a golden field surronded by a white circle), an ancient society of powerful battlemages who use ancient technology whose purpose is to prevent people from discovering the true history of Lodoss to prevent Lumina from being used for evil purposes and keepers of the "Shepards Journal" an ancient tome and written accound of the history of Lodoss. Many artifacts (both functional and non) can still be found within ruins of Lumina which are referred to as "ancient technology" & are extremely useful and rare and as such are astronomically expensive, these include but not limited to "plasma swords", "stun blades", "gaion canons" (wrist mounted mini canons which fire energy blasts) & "energy shield bracelets" (wrist mounted devices which produce circular pink energy shields), "ancient transports" (aka "speeders", mounted single person transport machines fuled by ether & steered similar to a ship, travels at very high speeds, amoung the rarest examples of ancient Lodossian tech and come in few varieties), "spy droids" (aka "dark eyes", small black orb shaped machines capable of "unfolding" itself making it significantly larger & able to fit into a sachel, hovering up to 20 feet in the air, 360 degree/independent movement & camouglage, used for reconnaissance and interogation, it makes a faint yet distinctive humming sound when in use, it has a camera in the middle of its body used to monitor and record what it sees/hears capable of scoping far distances and focusing on specific objects, it has several spider-like appendages for combat & utility purposes such as grasping small objects, an extendable drill-like jabbing weapon, containing small objects & liquid samples, unlocking doors in Lumina, can fire electric shocks capable of paralyzing targets, firing lethal lasers & firing small explovives & "sound bombs" for stunning enemies, it has an interface allowing it to be programmed for its user's purposes and is extremely rare even for ancient Lodossian tech), "Luminian helm" (a metallic helmet covering the entire head w/a downward slanted domed head & angular triangle shaped face plate w/a semi-transparent face shield colored either red, blue, green, purple or yellow, in front of the eyes is a screen with a "ball of light" that can come in various colors & moves back and forth, this helmet is extremely sturdy, it was once used by ancient Druidic armies & also has accompanying armour sets, it grants various fields of vision and scoping feature) & "Luminian mask"; it is a metallic helmet that resembles a mix between an insect-like head & the cultist masks found on Solstheim, less sturdy than the Luminian helm, it is among the least common of ancient Lodossian technology & one of the most sought after, the mask is black & silver, sports a metal forehead protector yet leaves the back of the head partially exposed, thick circular glass-like eye shields that fill with light when activated w/the colors coming in red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple & white, a mouthpiece w/slits which acts a respirator that supports easier breathing as well as purifying oxygen intake & two cylindrical inward facing metallic chambers on the bottom left & right side at the bottom which store reserve oxygen, it has various abilities such as shrinking down into a earpiece that is on the back of the user's right ear, deconstructing itself, alters the user's voice to sound more intimidating (not by design but merely a byproduct which sounds alien to the inhabitants of Nirn), provides warmth or cooling air inside as needed, protects the wearer from toxic atmosphere (which is one of the reasons its so coveted as it allows the wearer to safely inhale the poisonous air of the toxic jungle of Illum providing easier exploration) & able to breathe underwater, the unknown metal the mask is composed of is harder than diamond & protects against most slashes & blunt force (one of the few things capable of damaging the mask are "plasma swords" while "gaion canons" can completely destroy it) without injuring the one wearing it as well as providing night vision & detection of heat sources. Due to its unyielding protection, immunity to hostile conditions, vision capabilities, eerie glowing eyes & voice synthesizer; those bearing this mask are often mistaken as Daedra by those unfamiliar with it. These remnants of ancient Lodossian tech are highly valued by Druids as well as thieves, adventurers, collectors, scholars, merchants, mages, warriors & bandits of all races. Deep inside Lumina is a large computer mainframe monitor & keyboards that is overgrown w/vines and moss etc yet is still functional and has been on low power mode for thousands of years which contains a comprehensive database of ancient Druid history, technology etc in ancient Druid script (their modern written language is somewhat different) and many video logs of what transpired before, during and after the cataclysmic events on Vearth. They had brought many plants (including the Aijisa plant; a flowering tree famed for its tranquil beauty & the Papara fruit which aside from food they also use to make their distinctive spirits) & several animal species mainly herbivores, some omnivores, w/a few carnivores some of which were kept as embryo's in cryogenic stasis until Lumina crashed onto Lodoss. These animals included grounded, sea-dwelling and flying species of their native homeworld with them which they eventually released into the wild where they adapted to their new home, coexisting with the already present wildlife and vegetation. The ancient Druid's even saved a species of aquatic carnivorous shelled reptile called "leviathans" from possible extinction, (they are very large reaching lengths of 80 feet if they live long enough & have been known to live 500 years old, they look like a mix of an eel, a turtle and a lizard, however females usually give birth to a only one or two offspring at a time and their pregnancy lasts a decade & reach adulthood around 50 years, (a society of mainly benign sea-faring mages in southern Lodoss who practice water based magic called "Wizards of the Coast" have been known to tame these animals & use them as battlemounts) which ancient Lodossians introduced into the sea of Lodoss, these creatures although comparatively few in number now flourish in the waters of Nirn and are the oceans top predators (even surpassing the native "sea serpents" or "sea dragons") and are a bane to sea-faring merchants, sailors and pirates. Due to the abundance of various large reptiles (terrestrial, marine & aerial) called saurians or "scaley's" (dinosaur like creatures) who are the most common animals of Lodoss, Lodossians have learned to create various unique "scale armours" from these creatures and other native reptiles, a concept similar to Dunmer's "bonemold" & "chitin" armours and is naturally welded together by amber from trees. Deep within the northeastern region of Illum is the lair/nest of a gigantic ferocious insect/dragon-like creature w/a poisonous body called Acnologia, the section where this beast lives is esp toxic and is known to be thousands of years old.

The Lodossians are spiked tailed humanoids. They are easily identifiable due to their unique distinctive appearance, in addition they have the same facial, body & appendage features as Humans/Mer, they are considered semi-mystical and eerily beautiful race. Lodossians are typically of average build comparable to Imperials yet boast physical strength on par with Orcs and height of High Elves. Despite their simularities with Mer, they are considered "beastfolk" alongside Orsimer, Khajiit & Argonians. Lodossians are fond of riddles and games of skill and chance.

(Starting skill bonus: +10 Speech, +5 sneak, +5 light armour, +5 heavy armour, +5 one-handed, +5 two-handed. Racial perk: claws do 15 points of damage, tails do 35 points of damage (venom does 20 points of damage to health, 5 for stamina and 10 for magicka and has a 20% chance to paralyze for 5 seconds), 30% resistance to disease/poison and 35% resistance to all magic. Lodossians have 200 point base stamina. Starting spells: Wind Tunnel (destruction, creates a swirling vortex of air damaging and staggering opponents) & Conjure Familar (Conjuration, summons an ethereal vestrel), Special ability-Beastblood: once per day absorb 30% of all magic atks & poison/disease resistance is increased by 35% for 60 seconds. Racial disadvantage: base magicka 50 points & 20% slower magicka regen, less inclined in destruction, conjuration, alteration, restoration and illusion magic than humans (all magic schools are 40% less effective except alchemy and enchanting). Lodossians are generally suitable as bards, thiefs and warriors but make poor mages.

They call themselves Lodossians & is theyre preferred name, "Druid" is the name given to them by the race of men and are derogitively called "spike-tails". They colliqually call humans "Terrans" in general (& call specific groups by their ancestral names such as Nedes for Imperials, Atmorans for Nords and Yakudans for Redguards & call Bretons "Halflings") & call the other non-human races by their lesser known names such as Dunmer, Orsimer. Their skin is either grey-green or grey-blue, teal (light, medium or dark) which are the most common, navy blue, forest green, burgundy brown (uncommon), dark purple or grey colored (rare) & orangish tan (ultra rare) with some shade variation in tone amongst these colors, these colors are also seen in their hair which is akin to fur (similar to the Khajiit except only atop their head & tail as well as pubic area) & varies in hue depending on the individual w/most being darker in color, grey-green & grey are common hair colors while silver & gold are rare. Druids have cat-like pupils (except wider) & distinctive teal colored irises w/slight variations per individual (darker or lighter) but a small percentage of Lodossians have amber colored eyes. Druids have naturally tough skin giving them some base damage resistance, at least a single protruding fang (can also be two or 3 in any variation or four, they have four in total but at least one protrudes) from the top or bottom of their mouths (single fang more common in females), have sharp conical horns on either side of their foreheads typically ranging from 2-4 inches (females have smaller horns) *rarely just one in the middle or even 3* the color is the same as their skin, they're ears can be either long, thin & pointy or shorter, wider & pointy, they can move their ears independently allowing for directional hearing which is akin to canines. They possess sharp claw-like grey nails on their four fingered hands w/an opposable thumb and sharp claw-like nails on their four toed feet which are capable are fairly flexible and capable of grasping certain surfaces. Lodossians are naturally ambidexturous and more quick, flexible, lithe and agile than the other races with the exception of certain Khajiit breeds. Druids in general have a greater climbing ability than other races (besides Khaijits) but a small percentage of Lodossians called "cryptids" (believed to be magic by most modern Lodossians but is a rare gentic throwback from their ancestors) have the ability to see in the dark at will (Night Eye, lasts for 60 seconds without magicka) & quickly climb various surfaces via thousands of microscopic hairs on their hands and feet (the latter which transform into prehensile three digit feet which somewhat resemble bird/dinosaur feet yet are closer together, functional for grasping and climbing, on the back of their foot is a smaller opposable clawed "toe", their feet posses 3 times as much strength & flexibility as their hands) which function the same way as lizards, those with this rare ability are often sought out by the Druid thieves guild & assassins guild as agents or Druid royalty as secret elite guards called Moonblades (spellswords) who rely on magic (illusion, conjuration, alteration & destruction), athleticism, stealth & swordsmanship.

Males have the ability to at will grow 7 inch blunt horn-like protrusions from their elbows formed from especially hardened bone, the protrusions can be jagged/rough or smooth/streamlined (their clothes and armour are designed to accommodate this feature both w/and w/out holes). All Druids have just above their hindquarters a long sinuous smooth flexible prehensile tail w/a silver metallic thick cone shaped spike surrounded by a concentric gold-like ring/tuft of fur at the end partially obscuring the middle of the spike, the color of their tail's hair and skin depends on the individuals skin tone & hair, (their attire is also designed to allow their tail to go through a hole in their breaches, robes etc) and it is typically almost their entire height i.e. a 6 ft tall Druid would have a 5 ft long tail. Many Druids wrap their tails around their waist, this practice stems from the idiosyncrasy that while in childhood their tails are a near debilitating weakness and so they learned to wrap their tails around themselves to make it harder for others to grab and cause them harm although this is widely unknown to the other races in general. Lodossians use their tails as subtle non-verbal communication (similar to human gestures) which shows their current emotional state, a subtlety only they understand. After maturity, a Druid's tail is also their strongest limb, if trained properly its capable of lifting a fully grown adult off the ground and soldiers are specifically trained to make their tails even more formidable, when outside of Lodoss more arrogant and candid Lodssians tend to flaunt their tails in publicly unacceptable manners as a sign of freedom & pride as their is no social stigma against this outside of their homeland and most are unaware of it, a small fraction of this race possesses two or more tails which is considered to be a blessing among their people as it is deemed beautiful & powerful, the spike at the end aside from being useful for potential goring and slashing; has the ability to inject a powerful temporary paralysis venom though they themselves are immune to it (the venom from the tails of females is also more potent than their male counterparts & can also paralyze them although a male's tail toxin causes poison damage to females it cannot paralyze & is the same between females & between males because they have a natural resistance to it, the venom has full poison & paralysis effect on most other sentients and creatures), Druid's hearts are located on the right side of their chests (while the other races have this organ on the left side) they have luminous dark violet colored blood, their senses of sight, hearing & smell are more advanced than humans being almost animalistic, their healing factor is also much higher as they quickly heal from injuries that humans cannot even survive and even regrow lost limbs including their tails (this can be done in seconds but causes extreme exhaustion and there is a limit to how many times this can be done w/in a certain period), they are resistant to poison, venom, disease & sickness but far more susceptible to the negative side effects of alcohol than other races of Nirn. Druids often have distinguishing tribal tattoos & piercings which vary upon the culture; those who live in the eastern region are known for their strikingly distinctive tattoos, piercings and jewelry. This race is physically stronger than ordinary humans being on par with Orcs despite their typically more slender frame & even their bones are much sturdier as well as their skin, their reflexes are also amazingly quick, they commonly live up to 330 years (a small percentage have been known to live around 400 in rare cases & females typically live slightly longer) and reach young adulthood (late teens/early twenties) at 65 & and are naurally resistant to disease and poison.

There is typically less violence between Lodossians as opposed to Terrans (Nedes, Atmorans Yakudans etc) who are well known for enmity, battles and wars w/each other even w/in the same culture such practices are uncommon among Druid society with the exception of bandits and other illegal groups. Lodossian royalty and nobility are patriarchal as children inherit their fathers surname (mother's surname is middle name) whereas the lower Lodossian classes are matriachal in that children inherit their mother's surname & father's surname is they're middle name as importance is placed on familiy & lineage. By law each Lodossian citizen (unless they own land or an only child) is conscripted into military service of their kingdom when they reach of age (65) and must serve for five years although voluntary service can begin at 60, thus it is common for ordinary citizenry to have some combat capability and experience. This has resulted in a powerful military (as many decide to enlist), strong sense of duty, unity and patriotism and armed citizenry versed in basic combat skills.

Lodossian weaponry is distinct from other races. The most commonly used type of weapon in Lodoss are pole-arms with many different varieties being made in each of the 7 regions (Endor, Alecrast, Babylon, Sasebo, Shandora, Dragneel, Skypeia). Lodossian swords come in two basic types, triangular swords and lance type swords and come in various lengths as well as one-handed and two-handed varieties. The latter are triangle shaped blades tappering towards the top w/sharp edge on either side, can be either straight (such as in Endor) or curved (as in Liore). Lance based swords are heavier and reminescent of a bee's stinger being rounded all around the blade and ending in a highly sharped point, these types of swords are excellent for blocking and piercing atks but lack the slashing edge of triangular swords and require more finese and greater skill to wield properly. Lodossians generally use weapons of the region they grew up in.

The 7 Lodossians Kingdoms are Endiness (central kingdom, Endor region), Shamballa (western kingdom, Alecrast region, the Tree of Ohara is a mountain sized tree and is one of the 5 Towers of Nirn and is surrounded by the city of Shamballa), Liore (eastern kingdom, Babylon region, Pan's Labyrinth is one of the 5 Towers of Nirn in Lodoss, it is a gigantic pyramid buried in the sands of the Namek Desert with only top 1000 feet being visible and has 10 levels each the same size), Florensia (southern kingdom, Sasebo region, the Cave of Neahtid a cavernous limestone cave and one of the 5 Towers of Nirn in Lodoss is located here guarded by a gigantic lindwyrm, the fantastic city of Viz Allati is one of the wonders of Nirn and also located in the southern region, it is a large city of stone built in the middle of the shallow southwest sea of Lodoss and can only be reached by watercraft, its primary industry is fishing and shipbuilding, it's architecture is noticebly different than the rest of Lodossian cities and is made up of many concentric rings and waterways seperating districts w/the palace in the very center and is ruled not by royalty but by a southern noble family and boasts the most powerful navy of any Lodossian city), Shandia (southeastern kingdom, Shandora region), Bilka (northwest kingdom, Dragneel region, it is the smallest kingdom of Lodoss yet has the highest calier of warriors) & Laputa (northern kingdom, Skypiea region, this region is only accessible via a gigantic beanstalk (formed by the destruction of Lorkhan from his "seed", it is one of the Towers of Nirn upholding Mundus and is called the Bridge of Thrah) 5000 meters high & the "land" is tangible clouds while the "water" is cloud-like water called the "cloud sea", birds called "loftians" live here and used as mounts by Lodossian warriors and solidiers as they are large enough for human sized people to ride, this all was created when Abeloth destroyed Nimbus the son of Soa (she birthed him during his slumber and sent him to Lodoss to guard the land for their eventual arrival), his body became the tangible land cloud, his blood became the cloud sea thousands of years before Lumina crashed, it's a fantastic land believed to be myth by many outside Lodoss, the land below is apart of the Laputa kingdom) and because it is so high those unused to the altitude require more stamina for fighting, running etc and slower stamina regen.

Each kingdom has its own coat of arms or banner, Endiness is a forest green background w/the head of a golden Vestrel, Liore's symbol is a gold background with an emerald bodied silver eyed basilisk coiled upward around a downward black sword facing left breathing a red flame with detached white wings on either side, Florensia's is a dark teal sea serpent with crossed tridents.  
Shamballa's sigil is twin oroboros (entangled serpents eating eachother tails forming a sideways 8), Laputa's sigil is a multicolored ampithere facing frontwards with its chest to the left and head facing right with its wings spread upon a pale yellow background, Shandia's sigil is a lime green lindwyrm and Bilka's sigil is a purple hydra. Draconic and serpetine creatures are considered sacred in Lodossian culture which is why these animals are feature on their sigils, legends and myths. Slaying these creatures is not forbidden because of the vague distinction but is frowned upon unless in self-defense, proof of poaching and hunting is a hefty fine or dungeon sentence, skulls, bones, scales and other things gotten from slaying these beasts are valuable alchemical ingredients, taxidermy mounts and display pieces.

For 10000 years (after their spaceship crash landed) Lodossians shunned magic as they had nothing like it on their homelworld viewing it w/suspicion and disdain as to them it was uncontrollable, dangerous and corruptive (with some justification) but eventually a brave few open minded Druids tried their hand at the magical arts and found they excelled at it and in time invented their own unique branch of destruction magic which called "wind magic" which many proved to have a natural affinity for (basically airbending on a smaller scale, Druid thieves specialize in this kind of magic utilizing it in creative ways) and eventually formed a magical faction which grew into the prestigeous spectacular mages guild called the Illumanti whose HQ is a college called the Grand Arcanum in Shamballa the western Lodossian kingdom founded by a Druid named Van. The mages of the Illumanati created two legendary powerful artifacts to boost a Lodossian's magic power but much less effective when used by other races; the "Mage Stone" (a unique stone ring w/a jewel; increases magicka 150 points, magicka regen 120% faster, all magic spells are 80% more powerful) and the "Sorcerer's Pendant" (a unique necklace, all spells costs 50% less magicka to use and grants the bearer three unique spells) which are kept by the head of the Illumanati. However, necromancy & soul trapping is outlawed in Lodoss and thus has few practitioners as most Druids find this branch of magic appalling partly due to their respect for their ancestors, the deceased and spirituality. There exists a despised repulsive cult of Lodossian necromancers called Necrum who are infamous for their vile experiments and usage of necromancy and "flesh magic" (they also use conjuration magic as well as frost and shock spells), they are easily indentifiable by their eerie and bizarre bird-like black masks called "plague masks", dark purple or swamp green robes with strange red symbols, high level necromancers have altered their bodies giving themselves large feathery arms with elongated claws enhancing their strength and the master level necromancers also replace their mouths with actual bird-like beaks which open horizontally and filled with sharp teeth.

The mages of the Grand Arcanum are famous for revolutionizing magic in Lodoss through the creation of two magical constructs; "Moon Letters" and "Warp Gates".  
The former are magical whitish silvery blue letters inscribed on various objects (secret doors, weapons, maps etc.) that only appear during specific lunar phases hence the name and are scattered throughout Lodoss in mysterious and hidden locations hinding treasures and secrets, it is now a rare and fading art few Lodossian mages even within the Illumanti can perform such magic. The latter are teleporation gates, one in each capital city, blueish energy that acts and looks like water/light having properties of both and is contained by an upright spinning golden halo upon a stone platform, however to avoid abuse of usage, only those w/a special enchanted ring "warp ring" made w/their own blood crafted by mages from the Grand Arcanum can acquire one, it is highly expensive and and are very restrictive on who can obtain one needing special permission from that cities royal family and these gates are well guarded and each has restricted acess, i.e. one may have a warp ring allowing travel between Endiness and Florensia but not Shamballa without further modification, but but the Warp Gate in Skypeia has been deactivated for centuries). Lodossian mages also created unique elixirs called blood potions (warrior blood; increases one-hand/two hand & smithing, knight blood; increases light/heavy armour & block, hunter blood; increases archery & alchemy, rogue blood; increases sneak, pickpocket & speech, beast blood; increases magical resistance/health regen & mages blood; increases destruction, conjuration, illusion, restoration, enchanting and alteration), sprite orb (glowing blue orb, reveals map of a floor, location of enemies & unopened chests), chimera down (magical feather, full heal item), fortune wire (disarms all traps on a floor) & the faerie's ocarina (magical transport item resembling an ocarina, teleports you to entrance of dungeon), these magical items virtually unobtainable and priceless outside Lodoss. The Grand Arcanum is built within the left side Tree of Ohara the gigantic massive tree hollowed out which also houses the Library of Altaria (the largest library in Nirn and thousands of years old) and the tree itself is one of the Towers of Nirn and dwarfs the Shamballan palace. The Ithaca Foundation (named after the Lodossian's homeworld) is also located in the Tree of Ohara in the right side, it is an ancient organization of Lodossian scholars and archeologists whose goal is unravle the mysteries of Lumina and the ancient techology of Lodoss and pay very well for these rare ancient artifacts.

The deadly pollen filled atmosphere of the bioluminescent toxic jungle Illum in southeastern Lodoss which houses their ancestors relic spaceship which they call the Holy City of Lumina (pronounced "loo-me-nuh") or Lumina the Ancient City and is considered among their people to be sacred ground which they revere as a kind of shrine but seldom venture there due to the air being toxic (although Druids naturally have some resistance to it yet prolonged exposure can be fatal), treacherous terrain, being overgrown w/poisonous and carnivorous plants and dangerous giant insectoid wildlife; and it holds yet more perilous dangers; such as the territorial, solitary and carnivorous reptilian centauroid eyeless scarabs 7 ft tall voracious bizarre and deadly fast creatures who although blind have extremely keen sense of smell, their skin is dull in color either red, yellow or brown and walk upon four powerful crab-like legs w/a large humanoid muscular torso w/no arms or visible neck only a long sloping head w/elongated claw-like beaks & powerful jaws (there is also a varient w/in the desert region), the predatory mites; dark swampy green cat sized vaguely spider shaped reptiles who hunt in packs and never cease stalking their prey until either is dead, they are four-legged w/a barely distinguishable head, six-elongated prehensile finger-like appendages around serrated octopus esque mouth, each of its appendages are tipped with deadly keratinous venomous claws and capable of scaling any terrain. Like scarabs they lack eyes and sense their surroundings and prey via highly developed sensory organs and produce silk and webs like spiders, they will only atk large prey when in pairs or more unless cornered, worse still is the "gonorga"; these creatures are native to Hyborea and can open small temporary portals to and from this plain of Oblivion, they are nocturnal, hostile and near humanoid predators w/slimy greenish black skin who stand at 9 feet tall fully grown w/a facial featureless head until it unfurls its flesh like a rafflesia flower to reveal inner red "petals" lined with many sharp teeth, and a large open mouth, its arms and digitigrade legs end in claws, these creatures have no visible eyes or nostrils yet can detect prey and smell blood from miles away, these creatures walk upright when fully grown but have five stages of metamorphosis, hatch from eggs and gradually becoming much larger and stronger per "molting"; a limbless larval slug-like stage (size of a rat), a tadpole-like stage (size of large toads, sprouts arms and tail grows larger), a frog/lizard-like stage (size of a cat, sprouts legs and larger tail), dog esque shaped form (distinctive head appears in this stage, size of dog) & its final stage where it can walk upright and loses its tail and is amoung the most deadly creatures of Lodoss...however, the most dangerous creature in Illum is the chiroptera!

blind grey skinned super predator humanoid large predatory mammalian creatures w/distorted bat-like heads w/a hunched back long arms and legs w/clawed prehensile two digit hands and three clawed prehensile toes, they have large jaws and fearsome jagged teeth, despite lacking visible eyes they can perfectly see their environment through ultra precise echolocation due to a highly specialized organ located in the middle of their head seen through a slight dent in their upper cranium, they have 3 large nostrils giving them a highly developed sense of smell, these creatures are highly intelligent, adaptable, extremely fast (125 kilometers per hour), agile, flexible and resilient with an inhuman amount of stamina & capable of scaling any surface or terrain, the males rear the young and the females do the hunting (in small packs), they stand at 7-8 ft tall and weigh half a ton. These creatures aren't natural to Lodoss but are animalistic daedra that came from the daedric realm of Hyborea ruled by the Daedric Prince Abeloth. Despite all of these monstrous dangers they're exists a far more sinister and ancient danger within Lumina and Illum...a mechanized killing machine called Droids! they are so named for their resemblance to Druids, these robotic menaces are shaped as Druids having their characteristic forehead horns, clawed digits (with cryptid based three digit highly flexible powerful feet & hindclaw), elbow protrusions (except pointed & sharp) and prehensile spiked tail (segmented and extendable) yet are made of an unknown silvery alloy which is much harder than steel, their physical strength rivals giants, they sense movement and sound through electrical systems, a horizontal thin black screen across their heads w/a single revolving red light as their eye and stand at 10 ft tall & armed with "electro staffs" (rods made from the same metal as their bodies & produce debilitating purple electric shocks) these androids were created as weapons by ancient Druids and remain dormant unless they detect any lifeform which they will atk and kill unless rendered unable...because of these dangers, Illum is rarely visited.

Lodoss has five ancient factions; Illuminati (Lodossian/Druidic Mages Guild based in the Shamballa Kingdom of the Alecrast region, the guild derives its name from the the toxic jungle Illum where it was founded, the palace is called the Grand Arcanum, it almost entirely composed of Lodossians although Bretons and Dark Elves on rare occassion come here for magical exploration and study but admittance is strict and is notorious for rejecting prospective mages, High Elves generally consider themselves above being taught magic by "beastfolk" despite the renowned reputation and high caliber of Illumanti mages and Nords as a rule distrut magic, the sigil is a left rearing griffon), Terraria (Lodossian/Druidic Adventurer's Guild based in the Endiness Kingdom of the Endor region, similar to Cyrodil's Fighters Guild, a left facing green drake upon an orange field), Knights of Templar (similar to the Vigilants of Stendarr, based in the Laputa Kingdom of the Skypiea region, a white right facing loftian upon gold field), Luberia (Treasure Hunter's Guild based in the Florensia Kingdom of the Sasebo region, similar to the Thieves Guild of Tamriel, it is officially sanctioned by the Lodossian Kingdoms and provide a share of their profits to remain legal, many Lodossian thieves in the guild are skilled practioners of wind spells, illusion and alteration magic, the sigil is a golden winged forest green boar facing rightwards upon a blue field) & the Praetorian Guard (Lodossian Assassin's Guild based in the Liore Kingdom of the Babylon region, the sigil is a forward facing red wyvern upon a black field) and unlike the others, this guild isn't sanctioned by the Druid monarchial governments. Each of these guilds is known to train and employ trolls in battle etc w/each having a different specialization (such as the mage's guild using fire resistant trolls & assassin's guild using poisonous trolls from Illum) and distinct armour. Druid soldiers main weapons are distinctive pole-arms (can come in one-handed or two-handed variations) of which their is a large variety in style depending on the city as the cultures differ somewhat, their swords, axes, bows, arrows and daggers are also unique and readily identifiable from the other races versions and are famed for their phenomenal craftsmanship, beauty and power. Lodoss is also home to an abundance of moonstone ore (used for glass crafting, Lodossian smiths can create ice blue colored glass weapons & armour w/silver metal) & luna moths which can be found in all regions of Lodoss. Almost all of their weapons are made from a metal only found on Lodoss which they call Dragonite (dark bluish grey in color, far superior to steel in terms of weight, hardness and sharpness). Magical crystals called Crystalis are often embedded in Lodossian weapons; its a mineral found only in Lodoss, vast deposits can be found all over the continent and is harder than diamond yet can be made into weapons itself although only the most talented Lodossian smiths can accomplish this feat, it comes in two varities; the more common is teal colored varient, while the rarer varient is amber colored. In the southern & eastern regions of Lodoss there exists many mines dedicated to unearthing obsidian (volcanic rock) which can also be made into distinctive blackish grey armour and weapons. The southern capital city of Erudite is famous for its obsidian blacksmiths. In the distant past, Druids had friendly relations with the Dwarves but this gradually dwindled over time as the Dwarves steadily grew more secretive and greedy eventually shunning contact w/all other races entirely and had similar relations with the Snow Elves. Druid clothing is generally considered outlandish by the other races such as Altmer, Nords, Orcs, Redguards, Khaijit & Argonians but many wealthy Imperials, Bretons, Wood Elves and Dark Elves find their attire and accessories stylish, pleasant and even beautiful esp the style of clothing that their women typically wear which is distinct from their male counterparts. Few Druids live outside of Lodoss especially compared to other races outside of their own homeland & travel to Lodoss is difficult and limited, thus seeing one outside Lodoss is rare and this has given rise to many myths about Lodossians and their homeland.

Horses are sparse in Lodoss due to not being native to the continent (only being found in Kefelonia where the East Empire Company is located due to Imperials only being comfortable with horses). Druids main method of personal transportation is a large deer-like yet reptilian animal w/scales, feathers & fur (which rivals the horse in size and is known to be significantly stronger, faster & intune to magic) called Vestrels and have a similar relationship with them as Humans have w/horses yet are not among the many animals species they brought with them from space but formed a spiritual bond with these creatures over time, they typically don't use these creatures as a food source which is punishable by law as the animal represents their ancient and cultural heritage, the soldiers also use them as battlemounts and many are highly skilled archers even while riding them. The continent of Lodoss is nearly twice the size of Tamriel. It has much natural flora, fauna and features not present in other parts of Nirn due to it being unconnected to Tamriel (such as the giant sized toadstool mushrooms of Endor), The Summerset Isles & Akavir etc. Compared to other regions, Lodoss features an abundance of natural waterways, waterfalls etc. Lodoss is unique and famous for its tropical & subtropical environments esp. in its southern region; many plants in Lodoss are unique to the continent, such as cycads, ferns, horsetails, fishtail palm, rafflesia (each found in all regions), blue palm, dragon tree, tropical conifers, yucca, musa basjoo, angels trumpet, elephants ear, snapdragons, forbessi, eustoma, nerine, lisanthus, iris, aphelandra, hydrangea and honeysuckle.

Lodoss is also home home to trolls who aside from being the size of frost trolls of Skyrim are anatomically identical to the green furred trolls of Cyrodil who live in the western, northern and southern regions of Lodoss & even in Illum where the "poison trolls" (their fur and claws are venomous) dwell who adapted to the toxic forest. Throughout all regions of Lodoss are the domesticated herbivores grassland browsers and grazers called "guffaws"; four horned yak like animals with shaggy brown fur, large coiled horns on either side of their heads, a single horn atop their heads in between their ears and furry tappering reptilian tail and have extremely keen senses of smell and hearing, they are used for their wool, milk and meat. Lodoss has a variety of natural environments including a volcano (in the southwest), a rainforest, grasslands, large hill-like ground formations in its forested & grassy plains, plateaus, an expansive toxic jungle filled w/volatile oversized insects, carnivorous & hazardous terrain, a network of underwater caves and caverns in its sea, a desert in the eastern hemisphere called the Namek Desert where lies the Kingdom of Liore founded by King Leto, (this desert has an expanse of shrubforests of varying size, lakes & a large meandering river through the middle, bandit encampments can be found along or near it on other side due to it being the common way to navigate through) and an enormous temperate forest at its center called Endor Forest wherein lies the secretive tribal city of Elbaf, it is filled broadleaf & coniferous trees, various brooks, hills cliffs & caves, common beasts inlcude grimaugs (pron. "grim-maog", large heavy bodied wolfish creatures about the size of cows, have brown, black or grey fur w/prominent manes, they are far more vicious than cephalians or even hornbears but aren't as big but are pack hunters found in central, western and northern Lodoss, they occupy a similar niche as cephalians who outnumber them as they breed more slowly), grounts (territorial, predatory, aggressive, large and muscular w/hunched backs, somewhat dimwitted heavy bodied slouced ogre-like beings the size of giants but much wider with dark steel-blue rough leathery skin and large tusks, they will eat anything they can hunt, are capable of simple rudementary speech and although they arent clever enough to make weapons beyond simple stone/wooden clubs or slingshots are intelligent enough to alter clothing to fit them and use weapons, armour, clothing and tools used by other races which they loot after ambushing and waylaying travellers and live in the caves of central, western and northen Lodoss as they are weakened by sunlight and a unique spell can be used in certain daylight hours to turn them to stone), hobgoblins (an offshoot of goblins but larger, more intelligent and devious), various kinds of saurians (ground dwelling, swimming and flying), hornbears as well as dragon-like creatures inlcuding wyrms, wyverns, hydras, drakes, amphisbaena, ampitheres, fae dragons (faerie dragons, diminutive dragon esque creatures), lung dragons, lindwyrms, cockatrices & basiliks.

The eastern most part of Endor forest is called "Gheitswood" wherein lies the ruins of Gorogoroth & the secretive Druidic necromancy cult Necrum. This wood is swarming with giant spiders called acromantas who are related to Skyrim's frostbite spiders but are slightly larger and some are capable of speech. The westernmost region of Endor lies the forest of Essetir which is controlled by bandits. An expansive mountain range lies in the northern hemisphere. The beautiful tranquil beaches of Lodoss attract wealthy tourists (mostly Lodossians, on rare occassion High Elves and Imperials) and is the only inhabited country to have expensive resorts and spas which is unheard of and foreign outside of Lodoss. Fruit is a major export in Lodoss and is the country's main agricultural business as many fruits here can only be found & grown in Lodoss esp in the southern region which has the most variety, the most famous of which is Papara fruit used to make the famous Lodossian spirits and wine. The southern region of Lodoss is home to the amphibious serpetine dragon-like creatures called hydra's; large purple reptilian creatures with a poisonous bite and many heads which regrow when chopped off and is difficult to kill but weak to fire magic. Many of the waterways and lakes etc of Lodoss are home to blugori; a carnivorous robust long limbless sinuous dark blue skinned fish w/a fluid tapering sail along its upper body from its head to its tail, this fish emits electricity to stun its prey, it reaches lengths of 4 to 6 feet long depending on region and size of the body of water it inhabits. The only natural predator of blugori are nemotoads; large heavybodied but docile catfish 15-20 ft in length with moss/seaweed like growths on their heads which act as safe havens for small fish from blugori who clean the moss in return for safety, they are resistant to shock damage but susceptible to poison and wont attack humanoids unless provoked.

Although Lodoss doesn't have dragons, a wide variety of large reptiles called saurians (bipedal and quadrapedal, some being carnivores while others are herbivores, some live in the sea thus mainly piscivorous or prey on other sea reptiles, others on live land and several species can fly) are native only to Lodoss and are fearsome beasts in their own right and are the most common fauna in all parts of Lodoss except Illum. Another curious and strange creature w/in the seas of Lodoss are "shell squids"; squid-like creatures housed w/in hard coiled shells like snails that "spit ink" when threatened & are abundant in the waters of Lodoss w/various varieties and sizes. The top native mammalian predator is called the "hornbear"; a species of rhino to elephant sized carnivorous beasts that look like a cross between a bear and a lion w/large horns on their heads, their bodies and heads look like a fusion between a bear and a lion, have a lion-like mane & tail, some have one horn others have 2...& on rare occasions 3! xD they have either brown, black, grey, maroon, navy blue, dark purple or forest green fur, they have a highly toxic bite to due to the bacteria in their mouths, they are extremely ferocious aggressive and highly territorial animals who live in small family units and hunt in pairs (male and female partners, males who havent found a mate hunt alone) and are apex predators known to even prey upon the large reptiles of the land. The other top predator is the "ferox" (aka Lodossian tiger as its called in Tamriel), sabertooth cat-like beasts who are very similar to their Skyrim counterparts but are substantially larger (but still much smaller than hornbears) but with smaller saberteeth yet larger claws and are resistant to poison, have dark or light teal color fur and bioluminescent srtipes (glows only at night) which confuses prey and wards off predators, they have a hypnotic glare allowing them to ambush their prey, they have a Lodossian like tail with which they impale their prey and live in prides of half a dozen or more, females hunt while the males protect the cubs and territory. Eromanths are cow-sized boar-like creatures w/tusks and a large 5 foot grey horn atop their snouts are omnivorous creatures found in all regions of Lodoss except the Namek Desert, they have poor eyesight been keen sense of smell, they have brown fur and red fur around their head and shoulders w/a tappering mohawk, they are ferocious beasts when disturbed despite being mainly herbivores but will scavenge any available carcass.

All regions of Lodoss are home to intelligent wolf-like creatures called "cephalians" which have been domesticated into loyal companions by Lodossians and have a similar relationship with them as humans do to dogs; in the wild they are dangerous pack hunters and live in very large groups, somewhat larger than the ice wolves of Skyrim, have dark blue/green fur & hard grey rock like patches on certain parts of their bodies, long tails have a poisonous bite, have a high resistance to magic & a high amount of stamina. Due to their dmoestication and magical resistance they are commonly used as companions for Lodossian solidiers, adventurers or merceneries. Also unique to Lodoss are mudcrap sized fanged gellatenous creatures called "limus" who reproduce asexually and in pairs or groups can combine into a larger body, they vary in color and elemental resistance and weakness, they are common in all regions of Lodoss except the Namek Desert. Artificial creatures known as golems (large humanoid esque beings composed of rock, have elemental abilities comparable to atronarchs & although smaller than Atronarchs have comparable strength to giants) live in the wilds of Lodoss and were created in the Merethic era of Lodoss by mages using alchemy and magic; moss golems live in the western regions, water golems live in the south, rock golems in the north and lava golems in the east, these golems can be summoned through conjuration and "contracts" with a golem which requires the summoner to defeat the golem (reducing it to its base elements) and restore it to life using these ingredients/magic and will be given the ability to summon and control the golem who are made stronger through greater conjuration levels and are commonly used by Lodossian mages.

Lodoss is in some ways the "opposite" of Morrowind which is seen by outsiders as exotic yet dark, strange, foreign, hostile & rife with turmoil, while Lodoss; a vibrant fantastical far away mysterious land largely unexplored (by other races due to the dragon break and natural phenomena, it being its own continent & homogenous which makes it seem more mystical) in that is warm and pleasant with a lush environment and is generally more peaceful than Tamriel mainly due to the fact it is inhabited by almost entirely Lodossians (whose culture greatly differs from the other races) whereas its neighboring continent of Tamriel has many warring races and factions all competing for dominance. Lodoss is famous (or infamous depending on who you're talking to) for its exotic expensive brothels (each major Druidic guild own a famous brothel which is used for their own purposes, i.e. Luberia's brothel in Vestory specializes in theft/information gathering & Praetorian Guard's brothel in Erudite, in assassination). Terraria's brothel is called the "Hen House", Luberia's is called the "Lusty Maid", the Praetorian Guard's is called the "Black rose inn", the Illumanti's is called the  
"Crystal Ball" and The Knights of Templar's is called "Horn of Heaven".

Lodoss has 7 regions each ruled by a different royal family, the eldest child ascends the throne when their high king or high queen passes away regardless of their gender and each Lodossian capital has a total of 12 noble families who sometimes marry into their city's royal family & occasionally from other cities. Lodoss is not apart of the Imperial Empire but are allied with them politically & economically yet also have trading relations with the Summerset Isles, thus they remained neutral during the Great War and the Three Banners Wars the latter of which Lodoss became infamous for its neutrality and ever since the other races have made jests regarding their neutralism concerining Lodossians and their politics, however during the mid fourth era they ally with the Imperial Empire and its former provinces against the Aldemeri Dominion forcing the latter out of power in the Summerset Isles. Because Lodoss has trade and diplomatic relations with Morrowind, after the Red Mountain erupted and after the Argonian invasion, the kingdoms of Florensia and Liore (the kingdoms closest to the ocean) sent aid in the form of provisions and to help rebuild Morrowind.

The East Empire Company has a headquarters and small population of Imperials in the commerce hub port city of Kefalonia; a large southeastern city which is home to Luberia the Treasure Hunter's Guild HQ (something of an officially sanctioned thieves guild) by Lodossian Royalty who operate independently of the similar faction in Tamriel. Scattered throughout the other regions of Lodoss (except Illum but esp Endor forest) are the stone ruins of old Druidic cities, settlements & forts, made after they abadoned Lumina & later fell into disuse for grander cities and towns. These have since largely been taken over by Druid bandits and the like or other creatures. Central, western and northern Lodoss is home to hobgoblins; an offshoot of goblin kin (yet are far more dangerous due their size and intelligence), they are Orc sized, have snake esque yellow eyes w/thick slit pupils, orc-like noses, heavy bodied w/dark green or basil green warty skin, they have wide squat bodies and large bellies, thick long gnarled arms and short muscley legs as well as clawed four fingered hands and three toed bird-like feet, large frog-like gaping mouths with two throats, large fangs and saberteeth w/bull-like large sideways horns atop their brown or black haired heads w/bat-like ears in between, they are hostile, cruel, savage and wicked creatures who will eat anything they can hunt similar to grounts. They are intelligent enough to use their own language and even basic common tongue and rudementary metalurgy (swords, axes and spears) and simple architecture skills often making fortresses of wood, stone or metal in caves and in the mountains, they make no beautiful things but are capable of fashioning many a cruel one, vicious crude yet clever weapons & traps, they inhabit forests, mountains, caves and ruins, are hostile to any other living thing and will normally attack on sight and are despised by all sentient beings and sometimes make slaves of grounts and raise grimaugs as mounts for travel and battle. Although it is rare, it is sometimes possible to reason with these creatures (this mostly involves surrendering to be imprisoned or enslaved) especially their leaders who are naturally more intelligent. Hobgoblins have been known to accept clan leaders from other races who earn their greatest respect but this is also very rare.

Druidic currency is called "Gammels", oval shaped coins made from platinum with a Druidic symbol. A gammel is roughly twice the value of an Imperial septim, making trade with Tamriel very profitable and expensive for imported items to there for Cyrodil and the provinces. "Dosh" is the vulgar term for currency in Lodoss. There is an island some miles northwest of Lodoss called Theed, it is inhabited exclusively by Lodossians yet officially unaffiliated with the Druid kingdoms (not under jurisdiction, they govern themselves) and is roughly the same size as Valenwood, it has many of the same features, flora and fauna as Lodoss as it was once apart of the same landmass. Unlike Lodoss, its not ruled by royalty or nobility but elected officials and merchants who form a council. southeast of Lodoss are the Isles of Orichalcos (named after the vast abundance of oricalcum ore deposits); a chain of islands. After the destruction of Orsinium in 3E 399, this archipelago was given to the Orcs by Lodossian Royalty. Prior to this it was a haven for Lodossian pirates who still plague the waters and archipelago. Its topography, flora and fauna are identical to Lodoss (as well as some unique to itself) as it was once apart of it.

Lodoss is also home to a few benign native sentient beings who live in different geographical regions from each other. Such as the forest dwelling diminutive Plumaren's (pron. "ploo-mare-ren"); a peaceful friendly roughly human thumb sized fair skinned or pale tan translucent winged humanoids w/insect-like closely spaced antenna's on their upper foreheads, bushy furry tails, & feather-like growths on their forearms; their capable of flight w/distinct facial features & elf-like ears, they wear leaves & other foliage as clothing, have powerful & unique nature based magic which they use for everything and live in the largest of trees w/a smaller culture who live in underground cities which can be accessed under bushes, fallen trees, rocks & through tree trunks, they often ride rodent-like animals called fox-squirrels as well as the cat/racoon-like animals called remlits who are also used as pets by Druid children. Both cultures eat fruit and other vegetation. They live in simple fashion & in harmony w/nature doing as little as damage to the environment as possible. Most races of Tamriel consider them a myth from children's tales and call them "faeries". Another species native to Lodoss are the desert, swamp and mountain dwelling Grundo's; gruff, honest, blunt, primitive and tribal hunters (more intelligent than Giants but less so than the sentient races of Tamriel) yet generally more or less peaceful but can be aggressive, they are bulky, stocky & physically powerful (more than Terrans despite their size) exclusively carnivorous humanoids w/fleshy dual antenna-like growths on their foreheads who have similar facial features to that of Plumaren's but w/oval shaped ears, they are only slightly shorter the sentient races of Tamriel (roughly 4.5-5 ft), have dark tan, dark yellowish, dull orange or brownish skin w/both spiked and blunt osteoderms covering parts their bodies w/very thick and tough skin that is resilient to magic but cannot use it and rely on crudely made yet effective clubs and spears. The other race native to Lodoss are the plains and open field dwelling Lemmings, a curious race of humanoids who also facially resemble Plumaren's yet w/mammalian features (fur covered bodies, fangs, cat-like hands and feet both w/claws, deer-like ears, & small antler-like protrusions of their upper foreheads & short lion-like tails) who range in height between 3.5-4.2 feet tall, they have a hunter-gatherer society and live in various settlements in stone dome-like buildings. They are socially & technologically more advanced than the Plumaren's & Grundo's as they have a political system, economy, written language, agriculture, medicine, skilled architecture & metallurgy. They hunt the various indigenous fauna (even some of the more dangerous ones, herbivores & predator alike) & have special magic to help them in the hunt & use alchemy as well. They employ the use of strange hawk-like birds native to Lodoss called "avians" in their hunting. As for the plant based portion of their diet, some of it consists of roots and other plants that only they find edible. The Lemmings have good relationships (trading, political etc) w/other tribes as well as w/the other natives of Lodoss and Lodossians, they have domesticated remlits & fox-squirrels who breed them and are sometimes given as a gift as a token of friendship.

Unlike the people of Tamriel and the Summerset Isles, Lodossians worship a single ethereal cosmic entity, the aedra named Soa the Moon Goddess or the Holy Mother, she is the godess of cosmic energy and a daughter of Lorkhan whose death gave birth to her. She is the benefactor of Lodossians, she created them and gave an afterlife to them in Aetherius called Elysium or the Elysian Fields & created the natural energy resource known as ether (or mana) for Lodossians & gifted Etrigan the Luminary with the power to generate this energy. This religion evolved over thousands of years on Lodoss and was not a belief on their native planet of Vearth (due to her being imprisoned by the other divines due to her connection to Lorkhan but escaped just prior Vearth's desolation) despite their other spiritual beliefs.

In Tamriel, Druid blood is worth 1000 septims an ounce on the underworld market due its rarity (outside of a Druid lol) and its invaluable usefulness as an alchemical ingredient as well as its famed eerie beauty. Druids can be affected by lycanthropy but their appearence as werewolves is unique; in addition to being slightly larger, their fur is the same as their hair color and retain their spiked tail (their werebear transformation is similar and is akin to a humanoid hornbear) and they are susceptible to vampirism. The rarest forms of Druids are the "cryptids" (those with nigh vision, especially athletic & microscopic hairs on hands and feet allowing for climbing akin to lizards), "ptera" who have the ability to sprout gargoyle-like wings enabling them flight & "zoan" (pron. "zou-inn", those w/this ability cannot be affected by "were" transformations) who have the ability to undergo a physical transformation into that of a feral cat-like humanoid being that greatly increases their height, size, strength, speed, substantially enlarges their fangs, claws and esp horns as well as growing a mane that reaches down to their back and turns their eyes a glowing red and sprout several more tails with its venom becoming much more potent (males are bulky while females are more slender, agile & much faster) during this transformed state Druids have been noted to easily overpower hornbears, eromanths, ferox, droids and even the large native reptiles. This ability is mostly involuntary (except at night during which a Druid can enter this state willingly if sufficiently trained

& substantially increases its power yet also loses more their state of mind compared to a daylight transformation), normally this transformation must be triggered by an intense emotional state or trauma, typically their mental faculties while transformed are mostly unretained w/out training & while in this form they are highly aggressive, irrational and volatile making them a danger to any present, transformation normally last up to a few hours but duration may vary upon the individual and circumstances, few Druids have been known to master this ability and use it at will, one such example is Renick the Dark Beast who not only had 3 horns on his head but the largest number of tails in recorded history a total of 5! he is a legendary Druid mercenary who lived nearly a millennia before the events of the Stormcloak Rebellion. Lodossians who have the ability to transform into a cryptid, petra and zoan are known as Manticores and have cyrptid, petra and zoan hybrid form which grants the abilities of each form and extremely powerful and known to easily overpower even dragons.

A Lodossian's venom is used as an alchemical ingredient to make potions and even used among thieves & assassins. A special type of Lodossian knight are called Paladins and are well versed in armed/unarmed combat and sorcery, they are the pride & joy of Lodoss as it is considered a great honor and privilege to be counted among them with the highest class known as Dragoons. Generally speaking Lodossians do not consider themselves to be the superior as seen with Terrans & Altmer, but there exists exceptions such as the Thule Society (a faction akin to the Thalmor in some respects); an ancient cult founded in the city of Thrace and is a Lodossian faction based on racial superiority of Lodossians and dominance of the races of Tamriel. It has existed for thousands of years and has began various wars in Lodoss throughout the ages with the intent of taking control of Lodoss and then expand to Tamriel and the other known continents.  
In the mid Second Era the Thule Society took control of Lodoss but were defeated by a legendary Lodossian hero who had the powers of a Zoan, Ptera & Cryptid (aka "Manticore", the first in recorded history) known as The Nameless Hero as mysteriously there is no known written account of his or her name. The Thule Society has since gone into obscurity until an unsuccesful coupe de'tat (6th Thule War) in 4E 470-480 and what remained of their society went into hiding until reemerging decades later. The city of Thrace was destroyed long ago in the mid 2nd era and now lies in ruin. For many hundreds of years the Thule Society's HQ is located on an "island" named Thea in the sea of Lodoss but is actually an island atop the shell of a gigantic ancient leviathan (a species of aquatic reptile from Vearth the Lodossian's homeplanet) and cannot be found by outsiders because it's a living creature roaming the sea. It is controlled via ancient Lodossian tech and an energy field is erected around the island when the creature submerges w/a breathable atmosphere inside.

Lodossians are more technologically advanced than the other races of Nirn (although their current level pales in comparison to their ancient ancestors) as they have invented many complicated ideas and machines such as astrology, navigation by stars, compass, astronomy, large mechanical planetary calender room, orrery, telescopes, mircoscopes, abacus, various musical instruments such as the ocarina, lyre, harp, flute, cello, piano & pipe organ, sundials of varying sizes, primitive eyeglasses, gunpowder, fireworks, hourglass, spinning wheel, primitive printing press, moats, crossbows, ballista's, catapults, trebuchets, blast furnace, irrigation, flying buttress's, stained glass windows, aqueducts, heavy ploughs, windmills, waterwheels, even a complex system of stone sewers & an innovative shipbuilding technology well beyond that of the other races. During the late 4th era Lodossians developed early dirigibles (airships), early canons, turtle submersible, smoke bombs, basic bombs and landmines, revolutionizing their military.


End file.
